


Finge

by Chappylandia



Series: DCU AU: New Teen Titans [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Protective Jason, los planes de Dami son horribles(?), protective damian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian finge no notarlo la primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finge

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre: Finge.  
> Fandom: DC Universe.  
> Personajes: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd/Tim Drake.  
> Fecha: 12 de febrero de 2016.  
> También publicado en: sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com

Damian finge no notarlo la primera vez. Y la segunda, la tercera, y la decimosexta.

Finge no notarlo hasta que se da cuenta que no puede explicar el ardor en el pecho y los puños apretados cada que Drake vuelve a la mansión con ojeras y la mirada perdida después de otra misión con los Nuevos Titanes.

En Smallville.

Damian no es idiota (contario a todo lo que Jai pueda decir o pensar, gracias), así que en determinado momento debe aceptar que tal vez ese instinto asesino y las largas noches destruyendo robots en la Bat-cave son directamente el resultado de la mirada medio muerta de su “hermano mayor” después de pasar el día con Conner Kent.

Conner Kent. Kon-El Kent. Superboy.

Y Damian sabe que no debería meterse, que debería dar media vuelta y dejar que Tim arregle sus problemas amorosos con el clon sin ningún tipo de intervención de su parte (como lo hace Alfred, o Dick, o su padre), pero hay una parte en su interior que simplemente no puede aceptar que Timothy Drake-Wayne en toda su gloria (porque Tim tiene una inteligencia gloriosa, y es increíblemente hábil, y sarcásticamente divertido, y todas esas cosas que Damian piensa de él a veces pero jamás le diría) pase sus tardes encerrado en su habitación llorando por el clon mal hecho de Clark Kent.

Hasta que un día, Damian Wayne decide que ya no puede soportarlo.

—

“Es el mejor plan que has tenido, babyBat” dice Todd cuando le cuenta su plan, y debería ser todo lo que necesite: porque si una idea es buena para Jason Todd, entonces es una idea realmente estúpida.

Pero Damian simplemente no puede soportarlo más tiempo, y los Titanes tienen una nueva misión en una semana, así que tendrá que aferrarse a lo mejor que tiene.

“¿Funcionará?”

“No” se ríe Jason, y Damian desearía no pensar en la cara decepcionada de Dick cada que le dan ganas de matar al segundo Robin “pero Tim dejará de llorar, y lo único que queremos es que babybird deje de llorar ¿cierto?”

El tono de Jason es tan serio cuando lo dice, tan intenso, que por un momento Damian siente que podría llamarle hermano si se lo pidiera.

—

Cinco minutos después de intentarlo, Damian sabe que resultará en desastre. No debió meter a Chris en esto (aunque Chris en ningún momento se quejó, recuerda, desde el primer momento acepto que Conner estaba siendo un estúpido y que no se merecía a Red Robin), pero es demasiado tarde: la mesa está preparada, el restaurante pagado y Chris se ve sorprendentemente bien en traje de gala (no que Damian lo estuviera mirando, en primer lugar).

Y las cosas se echan a perder tan rápidamente, que Damian debe recordarse a sí mismo que esta era una idea estúpida desde el principio y todo es culpa de Jason (si, Jason, porque si una idea es buena para Jason Todd, entonces es una idea realmente estúpida), pero, por alguna razón, Damian no puede verlo como un desastre: Superboy llegó a interrumpir la “cita” entre Chris y Tim, y probablemente tendrá que soportar el próximo mes a Christopher quejarse y pedirle cosas en compensación (no es que le moleste, si es completamente sincero) pero, de alguna manera, todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Y Tim está sonriendo (con esa sonrisa maliciosa, divertida, esa que pone cuando sabe que Damian cometió un error y solo espera el momento para corregirle en el modo más insufrible posible), y está sonriendo directamente hacia el lugar donde Damian se encuentra oculto, todo ojos azules brillantes en conocimiento y mueve los labios en algo que al hijo de Bruce Wayne le suena como un “gracias”.

Y si siente algo cálido recorrerle el estómago y subirle a las mejillas al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, Damian finge no notarlo.


End file.
